Along with the advance and development in technology, a physiological signal measuring device is provided. The physiological signal measuring device can measure relevant health information of a person-under-test, such as the respiratory rate and the heart rate. As people's awareness of health keeps growing, the physiological signal measuring device has been widely used in various medical institutions and households. However, the accuracy and stability of the physiological signal measuring device is susceptible to the contact state between the electrode sheets and the skin. Particularly, interference will become even worse when fabric electrodes are used or when the person-under-test makes a large movement.